


Stronger Than You

by Samandrielwasgood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samandrielwasgood/pseuds/Samandrielwasgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns what happens when he calls Cas weaker than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than You

Sometimes Sam laughs when Cas fails to do basic human things. He often finds it adorable. He tries not to laugh at him, but sometimes it's too much.

It annoys the shit out of Cas when Sam laughs at him. It's not his fault it's his first time doing these things. He's sure Sam was like this when he was a baby.

One time, Sam laughed so hard at Cas when Cas tried to open a bag of coffee. He completely ripped it open, spilling it all over the floor. Dean got a little pissed that he was the one to clean it up, since Sam ran into his bedroom laughing. 

Cas couldn't take it when Sam did this to him. He followed Sam into his bedroom. He was done with Sam acting this way. It was a little annoying at first, but now it made Cas furious. 

"Why do you find this all so funny? I'm sure you used to be like this." Cas said angrily to him. Once Sam got himself together and stopped laughing, the sat on his bed.

"Because..." He said. He didn't want Cas to know the reasonings. It wasn't like he was making fun of Cas or anything. 

"Tell me why, Sam?" He looked Sam in the eyes. 

"You're just too damn cute when you mess up." Sam chuckled.

"Cute? I am not 'Cute.' I'm an ex angel of the lord, I could easily take you on, and you wouldn't find it cute then." He closed the door and leaned against it, folding his arms. Sam tried his hardest to keep back his laughs. He covered his hand over his mouth.

Cas rolled his eyes, "You're getting me angrier."

"I can't help myself!" Sam laughed. "You're basically defenseless against me now, without your powers."

Cas raised his eye brows. He locked the door behind him. He walked over and pulled Sam up by his collar, "You want to say that again, boy."

"Well, I mean, I'm obviously bigger than you and you don't have any of your powers left so..."

"Don't you dare think I'm weak without my powers." He made their faces inches apart, breath coming out of his nose hard.

Sam was speechless, and to be honest, a little nervous. He'd seen this side of Cas many times, but not recently. He'd always seemed too bummed out on not being an angel anymore. It kind of turned Sam on at the same time.

"Not going to say anything now, huh." Cas smirked. "Good. Don't speak. I need to show you just how powerful I am against you." He pushed roughly on Sam's chest, making his head hit the pillow.

Sam nodded quickly, too shocked to even think about refusing anything. Cas sat on Sam's crotch, folding his legs, then leaned down and kissed Sam roughly. He forced Sam's mouth open and stuck his tongue in his mouth, pushing it against Sam's. Sam didn't know how badly he had wanted this until now.

He moaned against Castiel's lips, bucking his hips slightly. Cas continued the kiss, gripping Sam's cheeks with his hands. After a while, Cas pulled back and pulled his shirt off.

"You've done this before." Sam stated, noting how experience Cas was with kissing.

Cas nodded, "Of course I have. Now shut up." Cas pulled all of Sam's clothing off, and the rest of his own. He moved and sat on Sam's legs. He leaned down and took as much of Sam in his mouth as he could, and started bobbing his head.

Sam let out a moan, he wasn't expecting Cas to get to that so quickly. He grabbed Cas's hair slightly, running his fingers through it and tugging on it.

Cas pulled up from Sam's cock, "Don't." he growled. Sam moved his hand from Cas's hair as Cas started sucking him off again. He dug his nails into Sam's hips, making him groan. Cas's nails were short, but they were kind of sharp. He guessed that Cas probably bit them often. Sam closed his eyes and let his head dip back, letting out waves of different moans and groans.

Cas got bored after a while. It seemed like Sam was getting all the pleasure. He did love the feeling of Sam's massive cock in his mouth, but he wanted more. He pulled up from Sam's cock.

"Have you even been fucked before, Sam?" Cas asked. Sam shook his head.

"Oh, well, you're about to. Turn around, lay on your stomach." He ordered Sam. Sam did what he was told, laying on his stomach, a little nervous. 

Cas moved off the bed, "Do you have any lubricant in here?" Cas asked.

"No..." Sam said, he never thought he'd ever fuck a dude, so why would he need it? He'd always had fantasies about it, with different guys, but he never thought it would ever actually happen. Especially not with him being on the bottom.

"Fuck." Cas whispered. "I'll be right back." He grabbed one of the robes in Sam's closet out and wrapped it around himself. He walked out of the room and into his own. He looked through the drawer, trying to be as quick as possible so Dean wouldn't notice. He found it, and put it in the pocket of the robe. He walked out, making his way down the hallway.

"Cas?" Dean walked over to him, confused. Cas rolled his eyes and turned his head around a little to see him there. He didn't want to fully turn around and show the fact he had an erection.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas said.

"Why are you wearing Sam's robe?" He asked.

"Must have messed up in the wash." He started walking again.

"And why are you going in Sam's room?"

"Damn it, Dean." He turned his head to him again, "What do you think I'm doing"

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Not sure I even want to know." He then walked away to his own room. Cas sighed and ran back into Sam's room.

"I apologize for the wait. Your brother got in the way for a second." He closed the door and locked it. He slipped the robe off, and moved to sit on Sam's legs.

He poured some of the lube on to his fingers. He slowly pushed one in, feeling Sam tense up. He kept pumping it in and out, then added a second, and after a while, a third. After a while of hearing Sam moan purely to his fingers, he pulled them out.

"I don't think I'm ready. I'm nervous" Sam breathed out.

"You're ready, trust me. Now, get on your hands and knees." Cas got the lube and coated his cock with it. He made sure to get a lot, since Sam had never been fucked before.

Sam got on his hands and knees, still extremely nervous. He'd been through massive amounts of pain before, but he still felt a little weird about this.

Cas aligned the head at Sam's entrance. He started slowly pushing in. "So tight." He moaned.

Sam gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, and biting the inside of his lips. He let out harsh breaths when Cas started moving.

"God, it hurts." he let out.

"I know, It hurts at first, but it gets better." Cas said, almost calmly. He started thrusting faster. He groaned to the feeling of how tight Sam was with him inside. He gripped Sam's hips again to make it easier.

Sam spread his legs a little more, the pain was starting to go away and it was really starting to feel good. He moaned quietly. He let his head down, continuing to make his moans almost unaudiable. 

Cas gripped Sam's hair, tugging on it and picking his head up. He leaned and whispered in Sam's ear. "I want to hear you Sam. I know you can be louder than that."

Sam moaned louder to his hair being tugged. He always loved it when people did that. "Maybe I'll be louder if you did better." He teased.

Cas huffed, "If you don't want me to be easy on you for your first time, so be it. I don't want to hear you complaining." Cas became rougher with his thrusts, not holding back.

Sam almost screamed. He wasn't expecting Cas to be this rough, but he liked it. He made his moans louder.

"You like that, huh?" Cas tugged on Sam's hair more, using it to keep Sam's head up.

"Yes!" Sam let out between moans. Cas kept changing the angle of each thrusts to find Sam's sweet spot.

Once Cas hit it, Sam couldn't feel anything but pleasure. His arms and legs started getting weak, the pulling of his hair was one of the only things keeping him up. Why had he never done this sooner? It felt so much better than with a girl.

Cas used one hand and kept pulling Sam's hair, and used the other to start stroking Sam to the same pace as his thrusts. He could tell Sam was starting to lose it, just how he liked it. He liked seeing the submissive side of Sam, one that never usually shows, but when it did, it was worth it. He was getting close to his orgasm as well. 

After what felt like seconds later, Sam came with a long groan. Cas came a few thrusts later. He pulled out and let go of Sam's hair.

Sam fell back on the pillow, "Wow." he mumbled. 

Cas cleaned everything up, and put his clothes back on. "Yeah. That's what you get when you think you're stronger than me."

"Maybe I should call you weak more often." Sam breathed out. Cas chuckled and left the room.

Cas looked at Dean who was sitting at the table.

"Don't tell anyone about that" He told Dean. Dean didn't look at him, hearing it all, "Believe me, I want to forget about it myself."

Cas smirked, "He's not going to be able to walk well for a couple days. Be patient with him now"

Dean shivered, "Stop.... You're giving me images."

"Good. Maybe you can join us sometimes." Cas then walked back to his room, leaving Dean to ponder about it.


End file.
